Teacher Roman
by CrystalNight26
Summary: Ayanna and I are students in high school and Roman is our teacher. He finds out that we're hiding a "secret" and plans to find out what it is by using special "tactics" to make us talk. (Characters are 18 and older)


Ayanna and I were walking around in one of the school's corridors and were talking about some of our sexual fantasies involving the Shield.

"We are sooo naughty~" Ayanna giggled.

"Yes we are, sis~" I smiled, cutely.

Roman came up behind us and surprised us by smacking our bottoms.

"Ah!~" Ayanna blushed red.

"Ohh!~" I blushed as I was a bit surprised.

"Did I surprise you, Baby-girls?~" Roman smirked at us.

"Yes, you did!~" (Ayanna)

"Y-yes!~" (Me)

"..and I heard that you girls have been naughty?~" He asked us, now giving us a sexy smirk. This caused Ayanna to blush red even more as my blushing intensified.

"Y-yes!~" (Ayanna)

"Y-yes, sir!~ We've been extremely naughty!~" (Me)

Roman chuckled, "I see.. Come to my office. Now!~"

"Y-yes, sir!~" (Ayanna)

"Y-yes sir, Mr. Roman!~" (Me)

Roman lead us to his office, opened the door, and went inside it. Ayanna followed Roman into his office and so did I. As soon as we were in there, I sat down in one of the chairs and sat in a seductive and sexy way while blushing red.

Roman closed and locked the door. Ayanna was, shyly, blushing a bright shade of red. I smiled shyly.

"Any reason why you girls have been naughty?~" Roman asked as he grabbed a ruler.

"We.. we..~" Ayanna looked away, blushing shyly.

"We've been...~" I was blushing hard, the same shade of red as before. Roman lifted Ayanna's face with the ruler and looked at me.

"Been what?~" (Roman)

Ayanna blushed dark red while I was shying.

"No answer?~ Heh, no problem~ I'll have to make both of you talk~" Roman winked at us.

"Ahh!~" -says very quietly to where he won't hear it- "...We've been having thoughts of you and the other Shield memebers...~" (Me)

Roman looked at me, staring into my eyes.

"What was that?~" (Roman)

Ayanna looked away, shyly. I was blushing harder than before.

"W-we've been... h-having very.. very naughty and... s-sexual thoughts of you a-and the other Shield members!~" (Me)

Roman was surprised and started blushing as he gave us a sexy smirk.

"I see. You have the same reason too, Ayanna?~" (Roman)

"Y-y-yes, sir!~" (Ayanna)

"That's all I needed to hear. You two, bend over on my desk, now~"

"Yes, sir!~" Ayanna bent over on his desk. I decided to be even more naughty.

"..and if I don't?~" I gave him a sexy look.

"Easy, Baby-girl.. I'll force you!~" Roman smirked back at me.

Ayanna stopped bending over, "Force her?"

I grinned, "Make me~"

Roman grabbed my arm and my face gently, "Gladly~" He kissed me passionately.

"Oh!~" Ayanna was surprised.

She giggled as she watched me and Roman.

"Mmm~" I blushed red.

Roman pinned me against the wall while continuing to make out with me passionately. I moaned slightly. Roman stopped, took off my shirt and bra, then went back to kissing my lips.

I rubbed the front of his pants and pressed my breasts against him. He moaned a bit and massaged one of my breasts. I undid his belt and continued doing it against his boxers.

"Damn.. You are a naughty one..~" Roman moaned as he rubbed the front of my skirt.

"Ahh~ So are you~" I moaned. "Do you still plan on using that ruler on us?~"

I grabbed at his tie while smirking.

"Yes, I am~" Roman smirked back at me

"Hehe...~" (Me)

"No fair!" Ayanna pouted. "Both of you guys are having a naughty moment!"

"Hehe~ Don't worry. You'll get your turn~" Roman winked at Ayanna which caused her to blush.

"Maybe you should give her a little smack on the ass? It'll make her blush more~" I whispered to Roman.

"Is that right?~" He whispered back to me as he played with the ruler.

Yes, sir~" I replied.

"I will do that~" He chuckled.

Roman smacked Ayanna on the ass with the ruler lightly.

"Aahh!~" Ayanna blushed red.

Roman chuckled, "Tiffany said that this would make you blush more, Baby-girl~ Turns out that she was right~"

I giggled a bit.

"It's true though~" Ayanna blushed even more.

"That's very helpful to know~" Roman took off her shirt.

"Kyaa~" (Ayanna)

"Haha~ Someone's shy~" Roman spanked her with the ruler again.

Ayanna moaned.

"Bend over, baby-girl~" (Roman)

"On your lap or on your desk?~" Ayanna looked at Roman, giving him a sexy look.

"What do you prefer?~" He took off her skirt.

"Kya~ O-on your lap~ It's more comfortable when I'm on your lap~" Ayanna blushed red.

Roman chuckled.

"Okay~ Come on over~" He pat his lap.

"Yes, sir~" Ayanna bent over Roman's lap.

Roman rubbed her booty.

"Ready, baby-girl?~" (Roman)

"Mmm~ Yes, sir~" (Ayanna)

Roman picked up the ruler and smacked her bottom with some force.

"Aaaah!~" She blushed a bright shade of red.

Roman spanked her again, but a little harder.

"Aaahhh!~" Ayanna moaned a bit, then she, very quietly, whispered, "Go harder, sir..~"

Roman spanked her a little harder with more force, like she requested. Ayanna moaned very loudly as she blushed red, rubbing the front of Roman's boxers. He moaned and spanked her twice as hard.

Ayanna moaned louder and continued rubbing the front of his boxers. Roman spanked her 12 more times, adding force. Ayanna was moaning loudly then slid her hand into Roman's boxers, rubbing his member.

"Your cock is very hard, sir..~" (Ayanna)

Roman chuckled a bit, then moved his hand into her panties, and rubbed her clit.

"..and your pussy is very wet, baby-girl~" (Roman)

"Mmmm~" Ayanna started to rub his cock slightly faster.

Roman moaned.

"So it's gonna be like that, huh? Two can play that game~" Roman rubbed Ayanna's clit faster then started to gently thrust two fingers inside of her.

"Aaaaaah!~" Ayanna moaned and continued going faster.

"AAHhhhh!~" Roman thrusted in and out of her faster.

"Aaaahhh!~ Oooh, Roman!~" Ayanna continued and went even faster.

"Ohhh, Ayanna!~" Roman moaned.

Ayanna licked her lips and continued to rub his cock faster. She could feel that her ass was nice and sore.

"Like that, Roman?~"

He groaned and thrusted faster.

"Yeah, and you, Ayanna?~"

"Aaahh!~ Yes!~"

She blushed red as she moaned. Roman pinned her down on his desk and put his member inside her.

"AAAAAaaaah!~ You're even harder when you're inside of me~ Big too!~" (Ayanna)

"Thanks~ You're a tight one, aren't you?~" Roman started thrusting into her.

"YeEESS!~" Ayanna moaned, now blushing a dark shade of red.

Roman thrusted into her faster and started kissing her passionately. Ayanna kissed him passionately and gently grabbed his face.

"Mmm~" Roman french kissed her and stroked her face while increasing speed.

"MmmMM~" Ayanna french kissed him and bit his tongue.

Roman groped one of her breasts with his free hand and pinched her nipple. Ayanna moaned while holding his hair. Roman thrusted harder, his cock started to twitch.

Ayanna's body was shaking from all the pleasure that she was receiving.

"Oooh!~ Aaaahh!~ Roman!~ I-I-I'm gonna.. Aaah!~" She moaned loudly.

"Release it, baby-girl~"

"AAHH!~ Yes, Roman~" Ayanna began to climax on Roman's member.

Roman moaned loudly and released his hot product inside of her. Ayanna was moaning loudly and started to pant, heavily. Roman moaned a little more and panted.

"You're really good~" Ayanna said as she panted and moaned a bit.

"So are you~" Roman panted more then smirked at her.

"Guess it's Tiffany's turn~" -whispering to Roman- "You should smack her ass, like me, it makes her blush bright red.

"Is that right?~" Roman asked her, whispering.

"Yep~" She smiled.

I was shying and being cute. Roman walked over to me and gave me a smack on the ass with a ruler, slightly.

"AHhh!~" I blushed bright red.

"Guess Ayanna was right about that~" Roman chuckled.

"Told ya~" Ayanna giggled.

"It's true!~" I blushed heavily.

Roman took off my panties.

"Haha. Well, that's good to know~"

I blushed more.

"You're getting the same treatment as Ayanna did, but do you prefer to be on my lap or over my desk?~" Roman gave me a slight smack on the ass.

"W-we could start on the desk.. t-then you could put me on your lap~" I was blushing bright red now.

Roman chuckled.

"Alright then, just let me know when it's time for you to be on my lap. Okay, Baby-girl?~"

"Okay, sir~" I smiled shyly as I continued to blush.

"Bend over my desk so we can get it started~" He smirked.

I decided to be naughtier than I was before.

"You're gonna have to make me, sir~" I winked at Roman, giving him a sexy glare.

He chuckled.

"Alright then~" He smirked again. "I'll have to do this the hard way~"

Roman got down on his knees and put 2 of his fingers inside my pussy.

"AHHhh!~" I arched my back while slowly beginning to bend over as I placed my hands on the desk. I was trying my hardest to not give into his touch, but I was overpowered by the few seconds of pleasure.

Roman removed his fingers out of me and got up.

"Such a good girl~" He grabbed his ruler and rubbed my bottom with it.

"Ready now?~" (Roman)

"Ahhh, yes~" I was already starting to moan, slightly.

"Good girl~" Roman started to smack my bottom with force.

"Ahhh!~" (Me)

He smacked my bottom again, but a little harder. I was blushing hard as fuck.

Roman spanked me harder, applying more force. This caused me to moan a little.

"Keep moaning, Baby-girl~ You and Ayanna have very lovely moans~" He spanked me even harder.

"Ahhhh!~" I moaned slightly louder.

"There you go~" Roman chuckled, then proceeded to spank me harder.

"Ohhh!~" My moaning got louder.

He spanked me twice as hard.

"Ohhh, Roman~"

Roman spanked me 12 more times, even harder.

"AHHhhh!~" I moaned louder. "I wanna be in your lap now, Rommie~"

"Alright~" Roman said while removing his boxers. He grabbed my arm, gently, and bent me over on his lap. I moaned softly.

He spanked me again, twice as hard.

"Ahhh!~" (Me)

Roman spanked me 18 times with more force. I moaned louder as he did this. He put the ruler down and started rubbing my clit.

"Ahhh!~"

He pinned me down on his desk and started licking my clit.

"AAAHHHHhhhh!~ Ohhh, Roman!~"

Roman thrusted his tongue inside of me.

"KYYYAAAAAA!~" My moaning got louder as I blushed a bright shade of red. Roman stopped and put his member inside of me and started thrusting.

"AHHHhhh!~ You're cock is sooo big, sir!~"

Roman chuckled, "Thank you~ You're tight and tasty~"

He thrusted into me harder and faster.

"AHHhhh!~ Thank you~" I blushed more and moaned louder.

Roman started to make out with me, thrusting me with more force. I ran my hands through his hair and wrapped my legs around his waist, my moaning getting louder as he went faster.

He french kissed me, moaning a bit. He thrusted even harder and faster. I moaned more, starting to feel a sensation in my pussy. Roman, also, started to feel a sensation in his cock.

"You're going to cum, are you?~" (Roman)

"AHHHHhhh!~ Yeessss~" (Me)

"Cum on me, baby-girl~" Roman thrusted faster.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!~" I moaned loudly as I hit my climax.

Roman moaned and released his hot product inside of me, thrusting slowly.

"AHHhhh!~" I started to pant a little.

Roman pulled his member out of me, panting.

"Y-you're.." -pant- "..amazing, Roman~"

"So are you, Tiffany~" He replied as he was panting.

I blushed and smiled, shyly.

Ayanna hugged Roman from behind. He smiled and blushed. I joined in and made it a group hug.

Roman hugged both of us, "How have you girls enjoyed your punishments so far?~"

"It was amazing~" Ayanna blushed and smiled, shyly.

"It was extraordinary~" (Me)

"Glad you both love it~" Roman chuckled.

Ayanna moved her hands and touched his abs under his suit. I removed Roman's shirt.

He blushed red as Ayanna removed his tie.

"Hehe~" (Me)

"What are you Baby-girls trying to do now?~"

Ayanna giggled, "You'll see~"

She winked at him and groped his booty.

I got down on my knees, "We thought that we should return the favor~" I put his member in my mouth as I blushed light pink.

"Ohh!~" (Roman)

Ayanna kissed him while she spanked his booty. I use my tongue to lick at the tip of Roman's cock. He bit his lip, trying not to moan as he blushed.

"You love this, don't you Roman, sir?~" Ayanna teased him more and groped his booty again. He moaned a bit.

"Come Roman, you can moan louder than that~" Ayanna started to trace his chest tattoo.

"Moan for us, Roman~" I gave him a seductive look, then started to go down on his member. He moaned loudly.

Ayanna giggled, "Good boy~" She started making out with him, groping his booty.

"Mmmm~" I went at a slow pace, starting to speed up a little bit after a minute. Roman grabbed Ayanna's face gently while moaning. I went down on Roman faster, teasing him greatly.

Ayanna french kissed Roman and bit his bottom lip, gently. He was moaning and blushing. I smacked his booty and licked his tip, then I went a little bit faster and winked at him. He moaned louder and started blushing red. Ayanna kissed Roman's cheek.

I sped up and ran my hand down his chest. He felt a sensation in his cock, still moaning.

"He's cumming, Tiffany~" Ayanna kissed Roman's lips while she squeezed his booty. I giggled then sped up, going fast.

"Aaaahh!~" Roman came in my mouth, panting as he climaxed.

Ayanna giggled.

"Good boy~" I licked the cum off of Roman's dick. He blushed red as he panted.

"Good boy, Roman~" Ayanna kissed him. I stood up and kissed Roman's cheek while blushing.

"You two.. are really good~" Roman continued panting.

"Thank you~" (Ayanna)

"Well, you're amazing, Rome~" I blushed more.

"You two did better than I did~" He chuckled which caused Ayanna to blush a bright shade of red.

"Thanks~" I replied shyly while smiling.

"You're welcome~" Roman smiled back.

Ayanna blushed more. I blushed intensely and hugged Roman, shyly. Ayanna hugged him too as Roman turned it into a group hug.

"Mew~" (Me)

"How do your bottoms feel, by the way?~" (Roman)

"Sore, but it feels great~" Ayanna replied, blushing red.

"I agree with Ayanna~ You really know how to use your hands and ruler~"

"Thank you, baby-girls~" Roman chuckled and blushed a bit. Ayanna continued to blush red and snuggled against him. I blushed light pink.

"You're adorable when you blush, Rommie~" I poked his cheek cutely.

"Super cute~" Ayanna poked his other cheek.

Roman blushed even more.

"Girls, stop~ You're making me blush even more!~"

"..but we love seeing you blush!~" (Me)

Roman blushed even more and pouted, cutely.

"Even your pouting is cute~" Ayanna giggled.

"Hehe~" (Me)

"Both of you girls are cuter than I am~"

"You're cuter!~" Ayanna started blushing again.

"KYYAAA!~" I blushed heavily.

Roman laughed, "See? Told you that you two are cuter~"

Ayanna pushed Roman a bit, "Don't say things like that!~" She was blushing extremely hard now.

"Mew~" I hide my face, still blushing heavily.

"You two baby-girls are even more adorable than I thought~"

"Roman!~" Ayanna was blushing a dark shade of red.

"ROMMIE!~" (Me)

Roman laughed again because of how cute we were being.

"We should make him blush more~" I whispered to Ayanna.

"Okay~ How?~" She asked, whispering back to me.

"Maybe we could spank his booty and run our hands through his hair?~" I suggested, still whispering.

"Okay~" Ayanna giggled.

"Tehehe~" (Me)

Roman was confused and wondered what we were talking about. We sneaked behind him and spanked his booty when he wasn't looking.

"Aaaah!~" (Roman)

"Haha~" I giggled as I picked up his ruler.

"W-what are you baby-girls doing?~" Roman asked us as he was blushing red.

"Returning the favor~" Ayanna ran her hands through Roman's hair.

I spanked Roman with the ruler once.

"Aahh!~" Roman blushed red as Ayanna was still running her hands through his hair.

I spanked him 6 times with a little more force. Roman moaned louder and continued blushing. Ayanna kissed his cheek.

"Such sexy moaning from Mr. Roman here, right Ayanna?~"

"Mm-hm~"

I spanked Roman again and he started panting as he moaned louder. Ayanna held his arms down and kissed him. I put down the ruler, rubbed his bottom, and spanked him. Roman moaned loudly, his blush deepened, and feeling his bottom sore.

"Love that, don't you Mr. Roman?~" (Ayanna)

He panted in response as I gently rubbed his sore booty.

"Would you like me to stop, Rommie?~" (Me)

"No, but.. you have to bend me over while Ayanna holds me.." His blush even deeper than before.

Ayanna giggled, "Such a naughty teacher~"

"A very naughty teacher~" I bent him over his desk as Ayanna held his arms and rubbed his back with her free hand.

"Ready Roman?~" (Me)

"Yes.. please..~" He panted and blushed bright pink. Ayanna kissed his lips as I spanked him 4 times. Roman moaned loud as Ayanna continued rubbing his back. I spanked him 23 times with more force. Ayanna kissed his lips more as he moaned even louder. I spanked him 10 more times, applying even more force than I had before.

"AAAAaaaahh!~" (Roman)

Ayanna ran her hands through his hair.

"You wanna have a turn, Ayanna?~" (Me)

"Okay~"

Ayanna went behind Roman and saw that his booty was sore and slightly red.

"You did a great job, Tiffany~" (Ayanna)

"Thank you, Ayanna~ I can't wait to see what happens when you're done with our Roman here~"

"Okay~" She rubbed Roman's sore bottom. He panted as he kept blushing. I smiled and ran my hands through his hair. Ayanna spanked Roman's booty 16 times with a great amount of force, but not too much. Roman's moaning got louder and I giggled slightly. Ayanna spanked him again, adding a little more force.

"Aaaaahhh!~"

"Are you enjoying this, Rome?~" (Me)

"Y-yes~"

"Glad that you're enjoying this, Roman~" Ayanna spanked him with more force.

"Aahh!~" (Roman)

"Hehe~" I kissed him.

Ayanna spanked him harder. Roman moaned while he was kissing me as I put my hand on his cheek. Ayanna spanked him even harder, seeing that his bottom was dark red, slightly. Roman moaned and started panting again.

"Finished~ You did good, Roman~" (Ayanna)

"Thank you...~" Roman blushed as he kept panting.

"You did great too, sis~" (Me)

"Thank you~ Such a good teacher, Roman~" Ayanna kissed him as he panted a bit more. I smiled then yawned, cutely.

"I'm kinda tired from all of the 'fun' we've had today~"

"Same here~" Ayanna yawned. "Can we sleep on you, Roman?~"

Ayanna looked at him cutely.

"Sure~" He said as he stood up.

"Yay~" I blushed a light shade of pink.

Roman layed down with me and Ayanna. She layed down on his left side so that I could lay down on his right side. I snuggled up to him as soon as we all got comfortable. Ayanna snuggled up to him too as he put his arms around us. Roman fell asleep shortly after. I went to sleep with a smile on my face and Ayanna kissed him before she fell asleep.


End file.
